Talk:Steelfleece Baldarich
Does anyone have info on this NM that's a bit more recent? Twice now I've killed him from 21 hours to 25 hours from ToD and he hasn't spawned once. There has to be more concrete info, as no one has seemed to post it (everyone posts differet job ranges as well as 21-24 hour respawn which is NEVER the case... [User:Framerate respawn time I remember reading in the update details back when they added the draw in ability that the respawn item was changed. I think can be up to 36 hr now, not sure how large the spawn window is anymore..Can anyone confirm a new window size and start time? Also, I forget which is which exactly, but one NM ram has invincible not mighty strikes and both Bloodtear and steelfleece are listed as mighty strikes. I know I've had one of them invincible before. I think was Steelfleece, but not sure, but I doubt it has both 2 hrs.--1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 03:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I remember it vividly, Steelfleece Baldarich was most definitely Mighty Strikes. Seral 02:55, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I can't speak for Steelfleece, but I soloed Bloodtear before, and he definitely used Mighty Strikes several times, and never used Invincible. --Kyrie 08:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I killed Rampaging Ram today while farming, and 10-20 mins later tops, I came across a party fighting Steelfleece by the crag. The Rampaging Ram page indicates that it's a 2 hour pop from Tremor Ram, and that RR is also the placeholder for Steelfleece which is a 21-24 pop. I'm pretty sure one of these facts has to be wrong given my observation today...? NanaaMihgo 15:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I also killed a Rampaging Ram today and then encountered Steelfleece Baldarich within 20 minutes. Egovexo 22:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Solo. 80WAR/40SAM. Seigan. Solod by 75BST/37NIN axe merits capped took 2 CC's (no food) used snarl after I rampaged he never hit me. easy solo --Xabigorx 20:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Abigor--Xabigorx 20:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) (Fenrir) Soloed by THF75/RNG37 with 4 evasion merits but no evasion equipment. Kept Steelfleece blinded with Blind Bolts throughout the fight. He used Great Bleat several times but it never landed; Petribreath used once at 1%, duration around 45 seconds. Was only hit a few times the entire fight; most were criticals for 100+ due to Mighty Strikes. --Phoneybone 13:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Duoed by me a 66DRG/33WHM with stoneskin blink and protectII up and refresh and regen and help from 54BLM/WHM he just healed me when health ran low slightly hard only because Steelfleece used mighty strikes 5 times and used Great Bleat which made my wyvern heal for 80's instead of 250+ thats where the blm came in with the cureIII and the criticals were hitting me for 90+ make sure you have af helmet if you do this fight Soloed as 75PLD/1RNG. Very close fight, used 2 hour and chivalry. Shield merits and standard gear, Koenig Hands and Jelly ring. Killed when i had 101 HP, but this fight shouldn't be too hard prepared. I was totally unprepared, no food, no subjob lol. Good luck. Victory is ours! 62PLD/17THF without food, and 63WHM/18THF! Admittedly, we had to two hour... Seral 15:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Easily soloable by a 65 THF/NIN using no bolts. Bring evasion gear because an once max HP down hits, you're going to evade everything or die. Had just come out of Promyvion event with DRK 63 & PLD 75, PLD was wearing lv 30 gear, I was wearing full gear, but with drain 2 and drain 1 down at beginning ot fight, and low mp. The mob was spawned having killed a 75rdm/thf taru. We jumped in, he hit fast and hard, got him down to 1/2 and myself in the red and had to back up, and call for help. Calvary came in the form of 75 WHM, 75 BST and 75 Ninja, which made him a walk in the park. No drop on viking, just leathers, horns and the quest horn.--DarkTrance 23:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) 75BST/WHM + CC Easy fight, CC tanked with just one snarl and I used reward twice, CC finished with 45% hp.--Airies 03:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Soloed Steelfleece as 70THF/15RNG capped evasion and dagger skill. Hit roughly 50% of the time, mostly after using Mighty Strikes. Awarded 42 EXP from the fight..--Lethewaters 21:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) 75RDM/37WHM, Hume, killed easily despite only having Sword (Guespiere) and no other melee gear on me. Went through 2 MP pools, keeping standard buffs (Refresh, Haste, Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Ice Spikes, Enblizzard, Protect) on at all times. Bio II and Poison II at start of fight, along with the usual Enfeebles (Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Gravity). DoTs wore off well before I needed to Convert (when NM was ~45%HP)-- he refused to be slept, but Bind worked. He hits fast, uses Mighty Strikes several times (8 for me) throughout the fight and Double Attacks often, though he missed me a lot, and my Evasion isn't capped. Casting Blink as soon as it wears helped a great deal-- else he just chews through Stoneskin in a few hits, especially when Mighty Striking. Ended the fight with ~150MP to go-- nothing overly difficult. --Baruch 20:47, 5 November 2008 (AEDST) Soloed by a 75PUP/37WHM with Sharpshot Puppet. It hit me for about 6 times total when hate transferred to puppet due to Armor Piercer. Puppet ended up tanking it down from 60%, it didn't even hit the puppet as much. Myself lost 500 hp while puppet lost 200 hp total. Easily Solo'd by 75DRG/37WHM. Even left my Drachen Armet in mog house. Solo'd as a Hume WHM75/NIN37 and posed a moderate challenge. Went into the fight with Protect and Shell V, Reraise, Stoneskin, Haste, and Utsusemi (casted Stoneskin and Haste before engaging, so only nearly full MP upon engaging). Maintaining Slow and Paralyze on the NM is a must, especially when he uses Mighty Strikes. Didn't resist once with capped enfeebling, and no merits. Keeping up Haste is also a must, and keeping up protective spells like Stoneskin and Utsusemi is also vital. Had to cast Utsusemi and immediately Stoneskin while protected by shadows several times. He does have a knack for missing (capped evasion skill and no evasion+ armor), but he attacks fairly quick, and many are double attacks. As far as the NM's abilities go, his Max HP Down ability only landed once, though he did use it about three times, and was erased immediately when convenient and followed by a Cure IV. Thankfully, his Petribreath was resisted all four times, even without Barpetra or any additional resistance boosts. Also used Rage twice, but with Utsusemi and Stoneskin, it shouldn't keep you from winning. Armor set up was real magey for the most part; noteworthy pieces of armor were: Noble's Tunic, Potent Belt, Rajas Ring, and Jelly Ring. Weapons used were a Darksteel Maul and a Reserve Captain's Mace with capped club skill. As long as you have Hexa Strike, I don't think much higher of a club skill is required, but Hexa is definitely valuable, as the NM has a lot of HP, at least for a WHM. Overall, the fight took between 5-10 minutes and no items or food were used. I was left with a little over 100 MP (with a max of 764) and over 500 HP, so one more Cure or treatment from Max HP Down could probably have been possible. Though it may sound tough to solo, I really did this fight for kicks and honestly expected to die quickly, so there was really no preparation made. As long as the spells mentioned above (Utsusemi Ni and Ichi) and Hexa Strike are available, the fight should hopefully work out with little complications. I even screwed up a few times with recasting Stoneskin and falling behind on debuffs due to panic, so just keeping calm makes the fight even easier. Good luck, and hope this helps! :D --Shogan 21:10, 16 January 2009 (PST) Solo as taru 75whm/37nin. as long as u keep Steelfleece paralyzed and slowed, fight is very easy. Without those spells, Steelfleece hits very very fast, but it also has very low accuracy. Started fight with about 300 mp, finished just a few left. --Ukko Ylijumala 23:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Soloed, RDM70/30RNG, with mix of AF and melee gear. Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blind, etc. Petribreath landed once but it wore off quickly. Had to convert once, when it was below 50% hp. Had some spot-healing help from a friend, but would have been okay without it. Sakutou 02:21, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Soloed, 71BST/35WHM Using CC, used Reward like 3 times, he uses rampage way more then just once Soloed, 75THF/21RNG. Fully merited and decently geared, and npc called, no items, PD used at the end. --Vince 21:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Easily Soloed by WHM75/NIN37. Mob has standard accuracy for it's lvl, and MND was high enough to resist all statuses (100+ MND) As long as you keep paralyze on, can be defeated not needing cures but the odd regen --Josiahkf 02:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as DRK75/THF37. Dread Spikes / Drain / Drain II kept me alive long enough to kill that thing. ---Rumo 09:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Solo'd DRK75/SAM37 Took a while and had to rely on drains. Mediate and random wing from killing rams out of a lockbox came in really handy. --Poodleface 11:18, 05 July 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by an unprepared PLD75/WAR37. Only had Protect IV. Well geared and with Atonement, the battle was pretty straightforward. It uses Mighty Strikes several times, but his accuracy isn't that great. Soloed by unprepared PLD75/RNG10 (was just looking for NQ version). At the end of the fight I had 364/1112 HP and 35/394 MP and used both invincible and chivalry. Not recommended but survived. --Artega {Phoenix} *Just did this DRK75/SAM37 the fight was a joke just used drain 1 and 2 once kept seigan and third eye up when possible other than that just hack up the NM 2hr wasnt used. HP at the end was 1003/1164 -- Antslug (Asura) Solo'd with difficulty as 80BLM/40RDM, fight lasted a little over 30 minutes. The ram itself wasn't an issue, just trying to keep up MP to DoT it was the main problem. Keep up stoneskin as often as possible, as the ram would frequently use Draw In, and if it was bound I was easily able to rest for mp out of his melee range and he would not be able to hit me (until he wasn't bound anymore). Had to Mana Wall+Convert 3 times and use 1 Yagudo drink through out the battle. Nothing was resisted with nearly capped enfeebling magic (8/8 merits). Most nukes didn't take off too much damage, AM2 doing just a little over 1.5k (with 2/5 potency).Very exciting and challenging battle (had an audience of 4-6 people) for any crazy BLM who wants to try! --Shinneh 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) **Soloed with difficulty by an unprepared WHM77/SAM38. SAM's Seigan and Third Eye were used to blink tank with an underskilled staff, had a few lucky stuns from a Platinum Grip. Fight took about 20 minutes. - Ephidel(Ifrit) :*Not too important at this point(3-27-2011), but he aggro'd me at level 90/45 THF/NIN, easy solo, he was extremely inaccurate, but does hit for 100-120(got hit twice during the fight and no drops other than the materials, with TH6). :*Soloed by DNC73/THF15 (was farming) in around 12 minutes (haha). Had a RDM24 drop a Paralyze and Bio occasionally. ;) Very, very low accuracy at this level. He managed to drop me down to 100HP at one point when one of his many Mighty Strikes series actually managed to land a few hits in a row, but I Tranced and spam Waltz'd and he was toast. Would have been cake with a leveled SJ. Just skins and Rampaging Horn w/ TH1. --Calliste-Siren 11:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC)